Household
by Caroline2112
Summary: Household was an obscure ‘90s band from north lancashire, england. Most of their story has been lost to time. This is a story about the band, and their misfortune
1. Household, the music of the people

(Please note that your author has split up this chapter into individual profiles of the members of this band, this is for more ease)

The casual reader will not of heard of this very obscure 1990s band that go by the name "household"

Indeed this band could be described as a niche but I would say it's more of an avant- gaurd type of music, their music has a very art house influence with a mesmerising appeal. They very rarely did live performances and when they did it was to a megre crowd of onlookers who were probably unfamiliar with there brand of acoustic guitar coupled to a hefty drum kit.

But what is behind the shroud curtain of this mysterious group, as your author I shall do my best to bring you a story about this musical quartet. A story of intrig and shrouded secrets

Carrie porter

In the gloomy city of Manchester around 1968 , married couple John Adams and Mary Adams brought a child up in this industrial gloom, their child was named Christine Adams, an adopted child who as a baby was found in an old landfill near Liverpool.

Christine was a peculiar child, very much a loner at her school and she had no siblings, she was brought up in ruslehome, an area In Manchester.

This area was made up of flats and old terraced houses and was a brick and concreate utopia, the sorta place that the common person wouldn't want to go walking after dark. As a child Christine never went outside due to fear of "stalkers and night men" this fear would become serious, when she was 13 she didn't go outside for 2 months due to servre anxiety, and depression. When she was around 14, Christine was diagnosed with autism, and it took a toll out on her.

She had no friends, no brothers or sisters and a turbulent family relationship- her family was falling apart by the foundations and as a result, in 1983 she moved out of her parents house and left her old life behind her.

Christine renamed herself to Carrie porter, around the time she was 17 and lonley, shy as can be. She spend most of her time in a youth hostels and hotels around Manchester and eventually, she ended up in the mining town of bikershaw, in south Lancashire.

Carrie liked this place, it was home to one of the biggest coal mines in England, she particularly loved the steam locomotives which used to haul long trains of coal around the mine railway.

In 1985 Carrie met a man by the name of Clint west, a coal minor. they eventually fell in love but ultimately left each other, the relationship wore out its welcome. However Clint was very interested in music, he would spend hours listening to bands such as _genisis, rush, pink floyd and the Dave Brubeck quartet. _

He was also incredibly interested in gutairs and owned a staggering 13 bass gutairs and about 5 acoustic gutairs, keeping them in a garage he rented for this purpose.

By this time Carey had became Intrested in music, and she thus learned how to play an acoustic gutair with skill.

She would often play at bars and of the like, to much pleasure, this however would lead to her meeting one of the key members of household.

Wes Lesley

Wes was in a Lancashire bar when he met Carrie, in 1986, this was very much a critical event for the band.

Wes played drums and was the same age as Carrie, but unlike carrie, he came from an upper class background.

Born in 1968, Wes lived an exotic life and quite often went on trips around Scotland with his parents and family.

This lifestyle was enjoyable, very much to Wesley's satisfaction.

However when he was 15, his mother was diagnosed with heart disease, a traumatic event for the Lesley household.

His mother died of a heart attach in 1980,aged just 37.

Wes moved out when he left school, with about 1000 pounds in his bank account, coming from his deceased mothers will.

He lived in a flat by himself, occasionally drinking with old school freinds at a local bar.

And on one such occasion he met Carrie and they found out they had very much in common- they loved _the doors _and other such 60s Music and Wes could play the drums with excellence. They didn't realise it at the time but there relationship was blossoming like a patch of daffodils in springtime.

Bill and Rosie Johnson

Bill was born in 1965 and Rosie was born in 1967, they were born to the Johnson family household.

Not much is known about their childhood other than his dad was in the royal engineers and his mother was a nurse at a local hospital.

However what is known is that they were very close. Bill had to care for Rosie from an

Early age as they were by themselves quite often. They both moved out of there household around when bill was 18 and Rosie 16, each going separate ways. However once a week they would visit each other, as they were the only family they knew. Bill was Wes's best friend and Rosie was friends with Wes too.

The significance of bill and Rosie was quite simple- bill played piano and Rosie was a keen guitarist, very significant to an up and coming band.

It wasn't long before all 4 members of the band met each other, after all they all loved music, and so they started on a musical quest of virtue.


	2. Household

By now it was late 1986 and the band was forming together, Carrie allegedly named the band as she was virtually homeless at the time and she thought it was ironic.

Originally the band performed covers of songs by _the smiths, the kinks, the doors and pink floyd _ but cover singles just didn't suite the band, this megre quartet wanted to write music for themselves.

As a result of this recent spite of creativeness, Carrie and Wes wrote the first song, this song being titled _and...?._

The song mainly consisted of an acoustic intro, and a very lyrical chorus.

These are lyrics of the song, these lyrics haven't seen the light of day in over 30 years and it is the first time they have been published in print:

_I was born in the gutter_

_Enslaved by my job,_

_And I hate the place I live_

_It's a truly sad thing, yes a sad thing_

_And why do you say this things_

_And why do you play these games_

_And why do you like this attitude_

_For your a sterile person with a warm heart_

_Living in the streets, i see you pass_

_I love the way you look, your hair shining golden in the cold sun_

_But Do you act nicely, no_

_Your not like I think you are_

_But your heart is really, as hot as the sun_

_And why do you say these things_

_And why do you play games _

_And why do you like this attitude_

_You know your heart is as hot as the sun_

_As hot as the sun (x3)_

_(Hot as the sun)_

This song was played at an unknown bar on the 25th of November 1986, to a very enthusiastic crowd.

Carrie and Wes knew they had to write more works and so 2 other songs were written

Unfortunately most of the lyrics have been lost to time however we do have an excerpt from billie's diary. This goes as follows

"10th December '86"

We just finished this new track. Carrie is proud as punch about it. The track is called

"The green sea", there's also another song in the works but we haven't decided a name yet"

Billy's diary is crucial to the history of this band, as you will find out later in this story.

'86 was a critical year for the band, Wes finally started dating carrie, the band was formed and they were becoming more well known in there home county. For a very young band they were were eager for fame, and fame can be fatal if you don't know how your truly acting.

Written here is the age of the band members at the time, proving there youth and innocence;

Carrie- 18

Wes - 18

Billie - 21

Rose- 19

They were young at the time but fame was there goal and it was a very high target at the time. But what will it take to reach the charts? only time will tell that story and it's a rather gruesome one at best.


	3. Household (07-11 05:45:08)

By now it was January 1987, household had became a well known band in there local area, things set to be better.

A local bar owner , the late kes Williams made this statement about the band

" the band was well known, people would travel to see them. A massive percentage of our customers came to see them and we were getting richer by the minute"

(Author) "what did you consider the best elements of the band?"

"Well it was the energy that they had gathered, my son had dated rose at school so I knew her pretty well, everyone knew them in our home town"

(Author) "what was your relationship with the members of _household?"_

" well like I said, rose dated my son for a year or so, give or take. She liked our family and she would frequently come for dinner at our home. I was maybe in my late 40s at the time and she almost became a second daughter to me, even when my son split up with her, she was still a good friend to him. As for her brother, well I never known him that well, I mean I seen him in the street and rose would occasionally rattle on about him.

I knew Caroline, and Wes before the band even took off, weird girl was carol, she always looked lost and you could tell by her eyes something was arway, she was pale as a sheet of paper, Wes used to treat her like some Greek goddess, god, it's been a few years since I seen them all like"

(Author) "you said rose liked your family"

" yeah she was almost like a step daughter to the point where i would find her randomly showing up to our house in the mornings and evenings,She never talked about her parents, i sense there was tension at home and she came around ours for comfort"

This interview was carried out about 2 years ago, kes later passed away of a cardiac arrest aged 83 .Personally I find it to be rather morbid about kes as he was a major player, as he hosted most of the early concerts at his bar _the stag, _ in my personal opinion kes tried to treat rose as a daughter, and as we shall see rose treated the William family like the parents she never got to know or love.

I never have mentioned this before but I was heavily involved with the band and this is what led me to write this story, the reason why I brought this up was because I seen the mentality of the band collapse over time and it taken its toll out on myself. Rosie Johnson wasn't a particularly popular person and she never talked back. Not once did she awnser back to insults or any of the such. Her parents treat her like garbage and used to abuse her and hurt her mentally. They always taunted her and called her a "mistake child", however Billy got a nice treatment off of their parents, there household was so injustified. Bille realised what was happened to Rosie and taken good care of her as a young adult, and probably kept her sainity from decaying too, which saved her life.

I've only uncovered this information recently but basically, Rosie and billie Johnson's father was in the army and suffered from post tramic stress from a conflict of such.

There mother was never home often, she often avoided the house and boarded over at her job as a nurse.

Rose and billie hated home and would stay at school for as long as they could, rose and billie once ran away and hid beside a road and eaten what they could scrounge, unfortunately they were reported missing by their school, and not long after the two siblings were found under a brige.

I did some research about the event and found this police report from the incedent:

March 1st 1979

Two children were reported missing on April 19th of this year, there father was reportedly away from home as he worked in the army as a mechanic. There mother left home leaving the two youths alone to there own devices.

These kids were later found under a duel carriageway on the main road leading south , hidden in a tunnel, the two kids had lit a camp fire using stolen match's and appeard to be making food.

These two youthes were found in what can only be described as scantily clad , the girl was wearing some tights and underwear, wrapped in an old blanket and the boy was wearing a waterproof jacket, under ware and a vest, also and an old carpet for warmth, there clothes were ripped to pieces in an incident near the brige and were drenched In mud and water. 

Despite this various hazards they appeared to hesitate going back home and an investigation is currently happening on their parents and their household.

This report basically summarises there childhood with a huge amount of emotional ant physical abuse. Eventually they left home and went on to lead good wholesome careers at a local factory producing metal tins and oil drums. I can only sense the horror of their childhoods through word of mouth, and it disgusts me.


End file.
